Detecting small capacitive changes may be necessary such as in an application for controlling an accelerometer sensor. For example, the detection circuit must be able to detect small differential capacitances in order to provide an output logic signal to control the accelerometer sensor.
However, if the detection circuit includes switches, charge injection induced by the opening of any switches will introduce error within the detection circuit. Further, this error may be substantial enough to cause the detection circuit to provide an erroneous output logic signal especially when detecting small capacitive changes.
Hence, there exists a need for a detection circuit for detecting small capacitive changes that are insensitive to the effects of charge injection due to switches.